1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a frequency-modulation airborne radar and is concerned with the application of a radar of this type to a missile homing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain types of equipment such as the homing or seeker heads of missiles, for example, it is necessary to provide a radar set which takes up limited space and offers high resolution both in distance and in velocity.
In order to meet this requirement, homing-head radars employed in the prior art and incorporated in equipment for directing missiles onto marine targets, for example, utilize high peak power and consequently provide satisfactory performances in the presence of isolated targets. In addition, the high and even superabundant power of such radar systems protect them against certain types of jammers. However, under the conditions which prevail at the present time, it must be possible in the first place to isolate a target within a complex environment, thus entailing the need for equipment which provides enhanced resolution in distance and velocity, with respect to marine targets and jammers having a power level such that the power emitted by the homing head no longer constitutes an effective shield. In the second place, these systems must not be readily sensed by warning detectors.